Lost in translation
by ivyoaks
Summary: 2nd part of the Sasha and Rhys story.


LOST IN TRANSLATION by Ivy

Boring. Everything was boring these days. It was stuck in Sasha's head like a song.

Fletch was being Fletch, lately. Sasha wasn't sure how to take him. One day she was his muse, the next, boring. She assumed it must be her fault, but didn't have time to dwell on it because there were revisions to make, already with her classwork and Josh was her answer to such boring matters.

So she followed him home after his suggestion. Actually, she wanted her cat back from Rhys. Or in this case, if she could find him she'd scoop him up, put him in her jacket and leave. Her cat didn't need to be around a sex addict. She didn't doubt anything she had heard about his escapade with Mercedes.

The cow, in Sasha mind. This was awful. She couldn't hear anymore about it. Rhys and Mercedes. She didn't know why, but she didn't like it. Was that all he had on his brain? Sex?

So quietly, she followed Josh back to his place, to his room and set up camp there with her books and got on with the research that Josh so objectively knew about.

It wasn't exactly annoying. He was real in that sort of way. All Mr. Business. She needed that. She did. Besides, no way could she meet Gaspard who she'd spent an evening with while in France with Michala while they were on Holiday.

It wasn't that she'd forgotten his silly smile and shaggy chestnut hair. It was the fact that she would possibly never see this French teenage footballer again. And besides it had only been one kiss. And rather silly at best. It was all in good fun, but now, he wanted to see her again, and she had told no one of this.

1. she was a very private person.  
2.she didn't kiss and tell like Michala.  
3.she knew Calvin would say no about her meeting up with Gaspard in the city.

So there they were in his room, books scattered about with some strange order that only Josh knew. And it was boring. Terribly boring. She was beginning to think chewing on the eraser of her pencil might be a good idea.

"Juice?" Josh remembered. Finally.

"That would be...sweet." She pleasantly smiled back at his cordial invitation that this wasn't entirely all work.

"I'll be back."

While he was gone, Sasha knew this was her chance to check out Rhy's room. Although, she didn't want to linger there because, she thought of the germs. The cow, Mercedes.

With a squimish face she made her move, get the cat and go.

"Justin," she whispered while scavenging the room, unmade and rather not tidy, unlike Josh's room.

Not a sign.

"Damn," she thought. She only wanted one little thing. Her cat. Why had she ever said he could keep Justin?

"Snoop much?" Rhys made her jump.

"I only need one thing from you."

"The kitten?"

"Justin." She remained even lipped.

"I couldn't stand the name you know, we call him the Libertine now. Mum quite adores him, you know. He's asleep in her room." He kept his hands behind his back and danced around her with the news.

"How could you?" She crossed her arms and wanted to kick something, Rhys.

"He's quite content here, I won't keep you from him. Its just this is his home now. Come over anytime you like."

She took a deep breath.

"I can't have him around somebody like you." There she said it. It felt good to say.

"What?"

"Sex addict." She shrugged.

"Thats rather cold. What would you know?" His brow narrowed.

"I know you can't get enough. What next, boy on boy? A threesome?" She hadn't meant to be so truthful, yet it felt cruel too, but it felt good to say, anyway. If you can't be mad with the one you should be, be made at the one you're with.

"That's harsh," he shook his head. "What would you know about it? You don't know how things have been. You don't know...that... that sometimes, you have to do something. Something to get you over what you can't forget."

"That sounds to uncomplicated coming from you," She huffed.

Just then she heard Josh coming up the stairs with the drinks. She had to go.

"Look, come around more. See the cat. I would love to listen to your suggestions. But-"

She didn't believe him.

"What's this?" Josh then chimed in. "Were you lost?"

"Sort of." Sasha looked away from Rhys.

"I'll get us some curry. How does Indian, sound to you, Sasha?"

She shrugged. Why was he being so nice to her? Was he trying to play cupid now?


End file.
